the_robinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rhyno series episode 30
episode 30 rob said skips jerry thinks he is a master when he is not. Samir singh said how about starfire. terra said I think he does not even care about that. rob said I do not care and terra Samir singh was not talking to you. skips said rob should we attack yet. rob said no we need more time. Samir singh said where is anti pops. rob said he was too weak so I destroyed him. skips said wwhen we attack when we should attack big show and ambrose not curtly ambrose. rob said ambrose and big show will be where the last people we confirmed will be destroyed last. terra said whatever. rob said shut up . terra said ok. Samir singh said we already have. starfire said so guys how is it going. rigby said my body is a bit hurting because I am hungry let me eat some chocolate biscuits. 5 days gone everyone came to a large area. starfire said who is that walking to us playing music. thanos came to darkseid and said turn that music off it is giving me a headache bro. both came. bumrah came to dark seid and said you will not be able to outsmart me. darkseid said we will see about but lets not focus on that give me a fist pump. bumrah walked away. starfire said it is me and you thanos. thanos said shut the fuck up or I will eat you for my dinner. deathstroke came and grabbed rigby and threw him on the floor. jerry said you think you are tough but I am more tougher than you. deathstroke stepped on jerry. darkseid said calm down bro lets hug these people. daphne said creeps hug me. thanos said accept from that person. the miz putted black glasses on. darkseid said yeah. thanos said darksid it is time to show our evilness. darkseid said yeah. both of them got black glasses on and got a hat and turned it to the back of their head and put design on their trousers and shoes. and putted rock music so loud. the miz said too cool for me. deathstroke said call me slade if you want. slade got the music and broke it into pieces. starfire said these 3 are so cool but not good enough. tanos said darkseid most coolest thing. the polices said we should join them and quit our job. deathstroke shot a police with a gun. the polices said oooooooooooooooooooo. darkseid said people like us do the opposite of that. darkseid showed his butt to starfire. starfire knocked both of them out. deathstroke told them to do something. both of them said starfire do not turn in to a fire. thanos said even though it does not make sense but coolness is this good deathstroke. rob came and said I heard that deathstroke and the other 2 are very powerful and darkseid can out smart smarter opponents intelligent people. rob said who putted this party on but I do not care about that. the three joined rob. dark seid poored alcohol on rob.thanos putted loud music on. rob said who knows they may be good fighters but idiots. deathstroke said so you are the master of everyone including me. rob said yeah. deathstroke said bro lets make a deal we will have a fight if you win the rubbish one will stay as the leader and if I win I will take the leadership away. polices whouted fight now or we will destroy you. rob said these polices are at least better than darkseid and thanos, but I will leave polices alone because now it is not the time. deathstroke said rubbish leader. starfire said to rigby lets see who we should destroy. rigby said ok to be continued